The invention relates generally to separation of particles in a moving fluid by using a magnetic field. In particular, the invention relates to introduction of a magnetic field to a moving medium having entrained particles to be separated therefrom.
Removing particulate matter from fluid flow represents an objective for many applications, including purification and sampling. Conventional separation techniques of solid objects entrained from a liquid medium include methods using sieve, impaction, centrifugal, electrostatic etc. The sieve employs a physical gate to trap particles above a selected scale while permitting the medium to penetrate. Impaction uses a physical obstacle against which a particle impinges while the fluid traverses around due to differences in material inertia between the particles and the medium. Spinning the medium in a centrifuge enables separation by differences in density between the medium and the particles. Electrostatic techniques impart charge to particles, which also require electrical power.
Each of these techniques presents limitations under particlar circumstances. For example, introduction of barriers or obstacles introduces pressure drop into the flow that requires power to overcome, and may introduce turbulence as an unintended consequence.
Conventional separation of particles from fluid medium yields disadvantages addressed by various exemplary embodiments of the present invention. In particular, a process for separating entrained particles from a medium is provided. For example, the medium flows into an intake port, through a separation region and out through an exit port. In various exemplary embodiments, the process includes disposing a separation region between the intake and outlet ports and positioning a magnet having north and south poles at opposite ends of the separation region.
For orientation, the ports are disposed along a flow axis, and the opposite ends are disposed parallel to a pole axis transverse to the flow axis. The method operates by the magnet applying Lorentz force on the particles having one of positive and negative charges away from the separation region, wherein the particles avoid the outlet port without obstructing through the separation region. Similarly, a device for separating the particles is similarly described. In addition, the method and device further include a chamber being disposed adjacent to the separation region to collect the particles.
Various exemplary embodiments include providing a chamber disposed adjacent to the separation region to collect the particles. Specifically, the chamber can represent a first chamber disposed between the separation region and the south pole to collect the particles having positive charge, and a second chamber disposed between the separation region and the north pole to collect the particles having negative charge.